The present disclosure relates to a program capable of making an image recording device perform a recording process on content data acquired from a service providing device.
In the related art, there is known a program capable of making an image recording device record images represented by data acquired from service providing devices on sheets. For example, a program disclosed in a related art can make an image recording device perform a recording process of recording a character string representing a URL on a sheet if the character string representing the URL is included in a page acquired from a WEB server, and a recording process of recording the page specified by the corresponding URL on a sheet.
However, a page can include not only character string data but also other data of various data formats, such as image data, document data, and spreadsheet data. Also, in one page, plural pieces of data of different data formats may exist together.